Interactive advertisements may include graphics, text, or other interactive advertising content. In some cases, a text sequence (“trigger key”) may be included in closed-captioning information (e.g., a Closed Caption 4 (CC4) stream) that is provided in conjunction with television content that is delivered to a device, such as a set-top box (STB) device. Multiple trigger keys may be pre-distributed to the STB device for comparison to the closed-captioning information. When the STB device detects a trigger key in a CC4 stream, the STB device may use the detected trigger key to identify interactive advertising content (content that is pre-stored at the STB device) to be displayed. However, the STB device may have a limited amount of space to store interactive advertising content. Further, the STB device may have limited resources (e.g., processing and memory resources) to concurrently detect triggering events.